


Don't Say We're Unholy

by JongKeyLover12



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Top Park Jimin, cucking basically, jikook - Freeform, kookmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongKeyLover12/pseuds/JongKeyLover12
Summary: Jungkook is dating someone but he keeps thinking about Jimin. One thing leads to another and although he ends up becoming a cheater, he loves it when Jimin fucks him.





	1. Wrong Never Felt So Right

**Author's Note:**

> whew a new fic, hope you'll like this one  
> sorry ahead for mistakes since english isn't my first language, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless!  
> comments are always very much appreciated <3

"God, you make me so hot." Jungkook breathes out, hands wrapped around Jimin's hickey covered neck, biting his ear lobe.

"You're so fucking _cute_." Jimin groans, grabbing the younger male by the ass, lifting him up and throwing him on the bed. Practically ripping Jungkook's shirt off, he leans to kiss his toned body, sucking on his sensitive nipples and watching how he squirms in response. His chest is flushed and he huffs, raking his fingers in Jimin's sweaty hair and gasping when he feels a tongue over his clothed erection. Jimin's such a tease. Though, that's to be expected considering how much push and pull they had before this moment. "You're so hard, baby. That desperate for me?"

"Why don't you take my clothes off and figure it out yourself?" Jungkook taunts, watching intensely as the older male roughly pulls his pants down along with his boxers, raising his legs up and settling his mouth between them.

"Aren't you such a sight to behold." Jimin bites his lower lip, leaning down to give the red tip a kittenish lick. On cue, Jungkook mewls. "You're easy to please."

"You just make me this way." Jungkook admits, thighs trembling from both the stimulation on his cock and from how strongly Jimin's gripping them. "There's no way he'll ever get me horny this quick."

"Yeah?" Jimin smirks triumphantly, almost feeling bad for feeling so proud. "Do I get you hard so hard that you can't stand it?" Jungkook whines, slightly embarrassed. He loves dirty talk, but he also gets flustered easily. Jimin knows how to rile him up with that tongue of his, whether it's kissing, licking or talking.

"Do you know how many times I jerk off to you?" Jungkook confesses, resting a hand on his head, trying to keep calm.

"I know, you call me every time you do that." Jimin licks the crotch area, purposefully avoiding Jungkook's leaking dick. "Now beg prettily and I'll suck you off."

Fuck, that's so sexy. "Please suck me off, I'll definitely sit on your face if you do." Jimin grins, licking his shaft all the way up and hollows his cheeks, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm, holding the younger male in place, satisfied with the small whimpers he let out and his hand that grasped his hair tightly. Fondling Jungkook's balls, Jimin speeds up his pace, watching how Jungkook slowly becomes more wrecked, his hands pushing Jimin down on his cock more. Jimin doesn't mind, he goes faster, tasting the bitter precum that hints at how close Jungkook is to his first orgasm. "F-Fuck, I'm gonna come." He warns but the older male doesn't stop, showing off his blowjob skills. Unable to hold back, Jungkook finishes in Jimin's hot mouth. The latter swallows everything and separates himself from the shaft only to kiss Jungkook and let him taste himself. That's filthy and erotic. Jungkook loves it. His boyfriend would never do that, he'd never swallow the cum, let alone kiss him after. That is, if he's lucky enough to receive a blowjob from him to begin with. That's why Jimin was very much needed in his life. Someone needed to fuck him into submission and it's clearly not going to be Sungmin so why not have someone else do it for him? Yeah, it's terrible to cheat, he's awful, he knows. But at the moment he doesn't care because Jimin's bulky arms pull him up and turn them around so that he straddles his lap.

"Ready to keep your promise?"

_"Fuck me up, Jimin."_

As he helps the older male strip and settles comfortably on top of him, he wonders how he got here. Though soon enough Jimin's tongue makes him stop thinking.

* * *

Jungkook woke up tired again. It's as if he's working hard in his dreams, enough to stay sleepy when he gets up. He feels annoyed watching how much space his boyfriend is hogging on the bed. He rolls his eyes and heads to the kitchen, deciding to make some breakfast for himself before he leaves to meet Taehyung. He hasn't seen him in three months because he was abroad, learning dance. Although his best friend was bringing another guy with him, he was still ecstatic. He spends most of his time with Sungmin and truth to be told he's sick of it. He wants to be with friends, strangers, anyone. Just to get away from the older male. "Taehyung!" He announces excitedly when he walks into the coffee shop and spots his friend.

"Kookie, long time no see!" He gets up and hugs him, going as far as picking him up and twirling around. "I want you to meet a good friend of mine, his name is Park Jimin."

Jungkook turns his look to a guy who got up to greet him and holy fuck, he's attractive. His eyes are thin and narrow, his lips so plump and pink it's almost unreal. He reaches a hand and Jungkook can tell he's extremely fit under that skin tight black shirt. "Hi, my name's Park Jimin. I've heard a lot about you from Taehyung. He wasn't joking, you really are pretty." The man smiles charmingly.

Jungkook's too dazzled for a few seconds to even think of anything to say before he realizes he should shake his hand in return. Wow, that's a strong grip. "I-It's nice to meet you, Taehyung told me a lot about you as well, though he never expanded on how you look."

At that Jimin laughs and Jungkook swears he never heard something more angelic. "You're funny, I like it." Their hands are still awkwardly held until Taehyung clears his throat.

"Let's sit, you guys." He says, leading Jungkook to their seats. Taehyung tells the youngest male all about how fun it was abroad, how difficult it was and how much he improved and although Jungkook's really attentive and he cares, all he could focus upon was the interested expression on Jimin's handsome face. "Wait, I have to take a piss." Taehyung gets up, leaving Jungkook all alone with Mr. Good Looking over here.

"You seem so familiar." Jimin suddenly says. "Did we go to high school together?"

"No, I don't think so..." Jungkook is sure he'll remember someone as gorgeous as Jimin.

"No, that's right, you're two years below me anyway." Jimin says in an obvious tone. "I guess I forgot about it."

"So Taehyung did tell you about me, I thought you were being polite." Jungkook is a bit excited.

"He told me you're eighteen, that you love art, that you're two years younger than us and that you sing and dance." Jimin explains.

"He didn't really say I was pretty then?"

"No, that was my own addition." Jimin winks, liking how flustered Jungkook gets at the smallest praise.

To be fair, his boyfriend never compliments him. "I have returned." Taehyung states, ruining the flirty atmosphere with his stupid question. "How's Sungmin doing?"

"Who's Sungmin?" Jimin asks, curious.

"He's, um, my boyfriend of two years." Jungkook says way too bitterly for this to be a topic he wants to talk about.

"Oh." Jimin doesn't remember Taehyung saying that. "How'd you two meet?"

"We happened to bump into each other on my way to art class when I was a freshman." Jungkook exhales. "Anyway, he's fine, he was asleep when I left."

"Yes, but how is he-"

"I don't know, Taehyung. Why don't you ask him?" Jungkook rests his chin on his hand, not in the mood to talk about it.

"So, Jungkook," Jimin speaks up, distracting him from his uneasiness. "Since you like art, there's an exhibition that Tae and I are going to. Do you wanna join us? I had an extra ticket but my other friend cancelled."

"Really?" The younger male's eyes lighten up, almost sparkling. Jimin nods. "I'd love that."

"Great, then Tae can text you the details, right?" Jimin subtly says, distinctly hinting that he should definitely get Jungkook's digits.

Before the second oldest person can answer, Jungkook strikes. "I can just give you my number, if you want. You bought the tickets right? You know better than him."

"Yeah, sure." Jimin hands his cellphone to the younger male, letting him type his number. "Great, now I can message you about the exhibition."

"Yeah. The exhibition."

* * *

The entire day felt heavy on Jungkook. He doesn't know what it is about Jimin. If it's his slightly condescending smile, his cat like eyes, his luscious lips or his alluring personality but he can't get the older male off his mind. That's why, when he arrives home, he doesn't wait for Sungmin to greet him, he simply pushes him on the couch, mounting his older boyfriend, shutting his eyes and imagining Jimin's face. "What's gotten into you, Kook?" His boyfriend questions, sliding his hands down his body.

"Shut up." He orders, unbuttoning Sungmin's shirt and undressing him to ride his cock. It's a different kind of excitement and he knows he shouldn't think of Jimin holding him by the hips and fucking into him but he does. It's not cheating if he fantasizes about someone else anyway. That's only in his thoughts. There's no law against it. Besides, it's common sense that Jimin is hotter, sexier, probably better in bed too. He makes do, wanting Sungmin to come inside for once but his boyfriend pulls out in the last moment.

Disappointed but not surprised, Jungkook goes to lay on the bed when his phone beeps. Message from Jimin. He didn't see that coming.

  
**  
**

**From: Jimin**

**Hey, how are you? Hope it's not weird that I'm texting you, just thought I'd see how you're doing**

**sent at: 17:41**

Jungkook texts that he's fine back and Jimin responds casually, striking up a conversation that quickly becomes much more fascinating than anything Sungmin had to say in a while now. Jimin had a way with words that captivated the bored Jungkook very easily. "Who are you texting?" Sungmin looks freshly showered and he settles besides Jungkook.

"Just a friend of Taehyung's. He invited me to an art exhibition with Taehyung next week so he wants to give me the details." Jungkook excuses, even though that topic didn't come up at all. "I should... take a shower too." He gets up, taking his phone with him. Sungmin doesn't think it's strange because the younger male always listens to music while washing up. Except, right now he wants to keep texting Jimin without a bother. He turns on the music and runs the water, but doesn't go inside.

  
**  
**

**To: Jimin**

**I'm about to take a shower, so I think I kind of have to stop texting you right now**

**sent at: 18:57**

The reply is instant.

  
**  
**

**From: Jimin**

**You didn't seem sweaty when you left, you still smelled good even after walking around**

**sent at: 18:57**

Weird, but hot.

  
**  
**

**To: Jimin**

**I like being clean, what can I say**

**sent at: 18:58**

Jungkook bites his lower lip in anxiety, waiting for a response. He pretty much gathered Jimin's a fuckboy but he doesn't seem to mind. Another message.

  
**  
**

**From: Jimin**

**Really? you look like someone who likes it dirty**

**sent at: 18:59**

_Fuck_ , even hotter. Jungkook blushes, the steams of the burning water make him even more breathless. Yeah, he knows it's the wrong thing to do, but he kind of wants to, regardless of what his conscience is preaching.

  
**  
**

**To: Jimin**

**How'd you know? is it that obvious?**

**sent at: 19:01**

Jimin was taken aback at how much Jungkook was cooperating with his advances this early on. He must really hate his boyfriend.

  
**  
**

**From: Jimin**

**Maybe I'm just good at guessing**

**Maybe I'm just hopeful**

**Who knows**

**sent at: 19:03**

Jungkook is getting all hot and bothered, Jimin's words get to him. The chemistry was obvious from the second they looked at each other and Jungkook can't deny his severe attraction. Just a picture. It's not unholy, it's a selfie of his face. Just because you can see his naked chest and down to his bellybutton is something else, completely unrelated. He adds the caption 'talk to you later' before finally getting under the water, trying to wash the sin and regret away. When he comes out of the shower, he notices a new text from Jimin.

  
**  
**

**From: Jimin**

**You're so pretty, thanks for the picture**

**It's definitely art in my eyes**

**sent at: 19:04**

Jimin's so smooth that it's too troublesome for someone like Jungkook. Sungmin's asleep. Right now it's eight.

****

****

**To: Jimin**

**Wanna meet for a drink? I'm a bit lonely tonight**

**sent at: 20:06**

The older male approves, sending him an address. There's nothing wrong with meeting another guy. Taehyung knows him. It's not dangerous. They're not doing anything, only hanging out. They're going to an event in a week, it'll be nice to get to know each other so that things won't be awkward. Besides, if he's alone, there's no harm in spending time with new people. Jungkook hasn't used his make up for a while but he decides to put some on right now, working especially hard on his eyeliner and settles on strawberry flavored chapstick. If he's going out to a bar, he might as well dress appropriately. Those leather pants and choker are certainly not a way for him to impress Jimin. He walks outside, his shirt snugging against his skin. Maybe he's overdressed. Who knows. Either way, it's okay. When he arrives, he spots Jimin on a bar stool, already with a drink in hand. "Getting a head start?" Jungkook questions, taking the seat next to him.

Jimin grins when he sees the younger male. "Wouldn't dream of taking a sip without you arriving."

"Really now?" Jungkook's anything but direct, refusing to accept this reality himself. "Your breath says otherwise."

"You can smell it from here?" Jimin raises an eyebrow in doubt.

"Yeah, I can."

"I don't believe you." Jimin declares. "How about you come closer and get a better chance to check?"

Jungkook follows, as if in a trance, inching towards the older male. "I was right from the beginning." He confirms, but doesn't move away. "You've lied to me once, I'm deeply hurt."

"I want to make it up to you then." Jimin takes another sip from his whisky. "How about a drink?"

"Sounds good." Jungkook blushes a little when Jimin gives him a vodka shot and their hands brush. His skin is so warm. This is a friendly meet up, that's all.

"Want to do a love shot?" Jimin asks after each of them has had three shots by themselves.

"Alright." Jungkook's kind of tipsy and he won't resist to almost link his arm with Jimin's.

"But you know, since it's a love shot, we have to kiss in the end." Jimin is testing his limits.

"Naturally." Is Jungkook's late and dumb reaction. He doesn't register much of what's happening until they both down their shots and he feels Jimin's hand pulling him by the neck until their lips touch. It's electric and Jungkook feels a wave of emotions. He doesn't hold back, being very reciprocal. He cups Jimin's cheek, opening his mouth for the older male to ravish him. He moans, his body burning up with want. Without any accurate words to describe this fierce energy, he settles on lust. His mind wasn't working, he could only focus on Jimin's left hand caressing his inner thigh. It sends shivers down Jungkook's spine. Jimin's hand slides up, grazing him over the tight leather pants. "Fuck," Jungkook breaks the kiss for needed air, locking gazes with the older male. "Let's go to the bathroom." He mumbles, and it's _wrong_. It's all _wrong_. Jimin's smirk is a mistake, his hand leading Jungkook to the bathroom is a crime, Jimin locking them inside a stall is unfair and the way he rips Jungkook's clothes off is sinful and terrible, but Jungkook can't help it. He turns around, resting against the door, letting the older male work him open. It's so good in the worst way possible. The feeling of guilt mixed with pleasure clouds his dizzy mind and he feels Jimin inside him. So hot and throbbing, so big. It feels surreal but the moment he starts moving, starts fucking him, Jungkook realizes it's real and he can't get away. Instead, he lets Jimin do anything he wants, whining and moaning and sobbing at the way the older male expertly fucks into him, better than anything anyone else did to him before.

"You're so tight, pretty boy." Jimin grabs Jungkook's neck, squeezing slightly, the lack of air turning Jungkook on even more. "What a slut, letting me fuck you in this filthy bathroom." Jimin taunts, aiming his thrusts to hit Jungkook's sweet spot repeatedly until the younger male can't stand by himself anymore and is supported solely by Jimin's strong arm that is holding him by the waist.

"Feels good, _fuck_ , it feels-" Jungkook starts crying, the pleasure overwhelming him and clouding his mind, his body vibrates, feeling so full and stuffed, feeling passion for once. Sex with Jimin is better than any fantasy. His own cock rubbing against the pink door, stimulating him more until he tightens around Jimin's dick that's ramming in and out of him. "I'm gonna come, oh my god, I'm gonna f-fucking come!" Jungkook screams, his climax hitting him harder than ever and he spurts white all over himself.

Jimin doesn't stop, chasing his own orgasm until he comes inside Jungkook who's twitching in oversensitivity, coloring his inner walls with creamy white, his clenching hole milking him. He grabs Jungkook's hair, pulling him back, not pulling out yet and kisses him. Thinking back, Jungkook realizes what he was implying all along for Jimin to bring lube with him to a bar. They dress up but they don't go home, they sit and talk. Not about what happened in the stall, about literally anything else. In the middle of their talk, Jimin kisses him again. "You're _so_ soft." He cups the younger male's cheek. "And pretty."

Jungkook reddens. "Thank you." He's still shy in his core. Sungmin crosses his mind a few times but he pushes those thoughts away, leaning in to Jimin's enchanting touch. "I'm pretty sure I saw a motel on my way here." He blurts, without meaning to, indicating they should have more alone time.

"Is that so?" Jimin looked more mischievous than before. "What do you suggest we do there?"

"Each other." Jungkook doesn't care anymore, he wants to feel good and if that happens only with Jimin, then so be it. "Fuck me until I can't walk, okay? I want to be stuffed with cum."

Jimin manages to say: "Your wish is my command" before the younger male kisses him and hushes him.


	2. Wanting You The Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes doing the wrong thing is the most fun a person can have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew a new chapter   
> sorry ahead for mistakes since english isn't my native language but I still do hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless  
> comments are always very much appreciated <3

It was around five am that Jimin drove Jungkook home in his car. They both smelled like sex despite the hot shower they took before leaving the motel. To be fair, fucking while trying to wash away the scent of sex might not be the smartest idea. The ride was surprisingly quiet. Jungkook felt as if he lost his voice from screaming too much. Not to mention he felt devastated inside. He just cheated on his long term boyfriend with a man he had met only a few hours ago. True, his relationship with Sungmin was boring, typical, not exciting. He always thought his boyfriend poured water on their fire but he wasn't a bad man. He didn't deserve this. But when he lifts his head from the phone in his hands and looks at Jimin, the guilt isn't as severe, the smile on the older male's face reassuring him, although it's definitely a cunning one. This was a one time thing, that's it. Never again. He won't do this anymore, he won't tell Sungmin and things will return to normal. "Here we are." Jimin finally breaks the silence.

 

"Yeah, we are." Jungkook can only repeat what had already been said, somewhat out of it, his thoughts eating him alive. Then he feels Jimin's hand on his cheek.

 

"Can we do this again?" He leans in, pressing his lips softly against Jungkook's, successfully getting him involved in the kiss. Maybe the younger male's resolve isn't as strong as he thought.

 

"Y-Yes, sure." Jungkook confirms when he pulls away, opening the door and limping out. Jimin offered to help out of pity for his sore ass but the younger male refused in fear of Sungmin seeing them. He turned around one last time to wave goodbye, liking that Jimin kept still, waiting for him to get inside the house before he left. That's oddly sweet. Stumbling with the key, Jungkook walked in the apartment, closing the door behind him. The house is dark, Sungmin is asleep. He changes the clothes he's wearing quietly, not bothering to turn the lights on, switching to his pajamas and getting into bed next to his boyfriend. Jimin crosses his mind. His attractive profile, his lush lips, his dreamy eyes. And his arms. God, his strong arms pinning Jungkook to the bed and keeping eye contact as he's fucking into him roughly, then he turns him around to plow him while Jungkook can't respond, can only stay in doggy style position as his make up smears on the semi clean pillows and he loses his strength. Everything is vivid, he can feel his body hotly aching because of the older male. He pushes those thoughts away, forcing himself to close his eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

"Jungkook, are you okay?" Taehyung asks, breaking the trance his best friend is in. "You haven't said anything in a while."

"Oh, sorry." Jungkook continues to quietly sip on his drink. His courses at the university ended an hour ago and he met up with Taehyung. Although it's been five days since the night with Jimin, he wants to confess to everything that happened, ask him for advice, but at the same time he doesn't want to feel judged. He's been ignoring the oldest male's messages and calls, confused as to what is happening. Nevertheless, they're supposed to go the art exhibition tomorrow. He has to do something before that. "There's this important thing I have to talk to you about."

 

"Before that," Taehyung interrupts him. "I know I said I'll go to the exhibition with you and Jimin but the truth is, I have a date with this person I really like and you know I'm never the type to cancel but I liked him before I flew away. He asked me out yesterday. I panicked and said yes."

 

"What?" Jungkook's eyes widen. That means he's going to be alone with Jimin. "Are you serious?"

 

"Please don't be mad Kookie." Taehyung pouts. "I couldn't help it. I was just happy he didn't start dating while I was gone, I told him that and he asked me on a date."

 

"Not that I'm not happy for you but I've only met Jimin once, won't it be awkward?" Jungkook excuses, clearly flustered.

 

"It's not that big of a deal, he's a friendly guy." Oh, Jungkook knows. "He gets along with practically everyone."

 

Those five days have been agonizing enough. Sungmin and Jimin battling in his mind, the constant fear that someone will find out. He doesn't gather any courage to admit his mistake. "Alright, you earned that date, have fun hyung."

 

"Great!" He hugs Jungkook. "What is that you wanted to tell me?"

 

"Um, never mind, it doesn't matter." Jungkook rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, quickly changing the topic.

* * *

Sungmin moves slowly, boringly even, holding Jungkook weakly. There's no excitement. When he climaxes, he gets Jungkook off with a terrible hand job. Seriously, he has his own dick, Jungkook wonders how come he's so awful at it. His phone beeps.

**From: Jimin**

 

**I'm coming to pick you up for the exhibition in half an hour, okay?**

 

**sent at: 16:32**

 

 

Jungkook's heart races, he doesn't know what to do. He washes his face, puts on nice clothes and starts doing his make up. "Why are you applying make up?" Sungmin groans. "It's a waste of time, you always look the same." Ignoring the older male's statement, Jungkook focuses on doing his eyeliner. "Why are you trying so hard anyway?"

 

"Sungmin, I'm trying to get ready and your constant criticism isn't helping." Jungkook lashes out. "I just want to enjoy myself, I can't even do that if you're breathing on my neck."

 

"Well, I-"

 

" _I_ like make up. I didn't ask for your opinion anyway." Jungkook gets up, walking to the living room. There's nothing wrong with wanting to look good, yet for some reason his immature boyfriend doesn't get that not everything revolves around his opinion. His phone vibrated once more.

 

**From: Jimin**

 

**I've arrived early, can I come in?**

 

**sent at: 16:47**

 

The younger male internally debates whether he should do it, but he'd feel bad leaving him in the car. Truthfully, he kind of thinks the older male arrived early on purpose. Not that he minds, Jimin invades his space the entire week, despite the fact he ignored his every message or call.

 

**To: Jimin**

 

**Alright, but keep it tame, my boyfriend is home**

 

**sent at: 16:49**

 

Jimin grins at his phone, getting out of the car. He knocks on the door, glad to see Jungkook opening it for him. "Long time no see."

 

Jungkook hums. "Do you want something to drink?"

 

Jimin follows the younger male to the kitchen. "Water would be great." Sungmin walks into the kitchen as well. "Also, your make up looks great, did you do it?"

 

The youngest male smiles shyly. "Yeah, do you like it?"

 

"It suits you." Jimin compliments. "And you must be Sungmin, right?" He reaches a hand to shake his. "Jungkook told me about you."

 

"You're Jimin, aren't you?" Sungmin seems suspicious of him. "Wasn't Taehyung supposed to go with you?"

 

"He canceled because he has a date." Jungkook states, not liking how Sungmin glared at Jimin.

 

"Can I talk to you in private, Kook?" Sungmin says, causing Jungkook to sigh and follow him to their shared bedroom. "You plan on going alone with someone you've met only once?"

 

"Will you relax? He's Taehyung's friend." Jungkook crosses his arms.

 

"When did you plan on telling me you're going on a date with a guy I haven't even met?" Sungmin raises his voice.

 

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you, I knew you'd react like this!" Jungkook rubs his temples. "He invited me, he was being nice, not every person who is nice to me wants to fuck me." Maybe so, but that was definitely part of Jimin's plan. Though, Jungkook chose to leave that part out. "He's Taehyung's friend. If he trusts him, then I do too."

 

"You're being unfair."

 

"And you're being childish." Jungkook retorts. His boyfriend's possessive and controlling nature is suffocating at all the wrong times. The only reason why he's okay with Taehyung is because before they started dating, Jungkook told him that he sees him as family. They weren't together, he figured Jungkook wouldn't have a reason to lie.

 

"I don't allow you to go, I don't feel safe about it." Sungmin asserts.

 

"I don't recall asking you." Jungkook is about to walk out of the room but Sungmin grabs his wrist.

 

"Listen to me Kook, I know better than you."

 

"Leave me alone." He shakes the older male's grip. "You don't own me, don't act that way." Jungkook makes his way to Jimin. "Let's go, I can't stay here for even a minute."

 

The latter nods, taking them to where he parked his car, noticing how Sungmin glares. Jungkook leaned against his chair, arms crossed with an irked expression. "Are you okay?"

 

No reply.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jimin speaks softly.

 

"I'm fine." Jungkook mutters out.

 

Jimin starts the car. "The way you feel is valid, don't let him make you think it isn't."

 

Jungkook can't help but appreciate the older male's words. It's warm to get acknowledged. "He got jealous of you and thought he could tell me what to do."

 

"What?" Jimin scoffs. "You're your own person. You're not a child and he isn't your parent."

 

"I know!" Jungkook grumbles in annoyance. "Before we get to the museum, can we buy something to drink?"

 

"Sure, on me." Jimin smiles. "What do you want?"

 

"Something strong." Jungkook exhales, watching as Jimin stopped the car and went inside a store. He can't blame Sungmin too much for worrying when Jimin looks like a Greek God. His muscles, his jaw line, his firm ass. This is basically Jungkook getting himself excited. Great. When the older male returns to the car and hands the vodka bottle, Jungkook can't stop himself from kissing him.

 

"That's a bit surprising." Jimin speaks when they disconnect. "You know, considering you left me on read and didn't pick up any of my calls."

 

"I'm sorry, I..." Jungkook inhales deeply. "I've never done this before so I was confused and scared but we had fun and I like having fun."

 

That convinced Jimin pretty quick. "Yeah?" He leans closer with a sly expression. "Does your boyfriend bore you?"

 

Jungkook nods, not thinking rationally anymore. "When he touches me," he cups Jimin's cheek, "I try my best to imagine you." He moves towards the older male. "But it's too different, I can't fake it."

 

"Different how?" Jimin slides his hand from Jungkook's chest to his thigh, resting it there.

 

"You make me horny," Jungkook breathes out. "You get me off and make me desperate." Jimin starts kissing his neck, licking and gently nibbling to not leave marks. "It feels like it's been forever." He pulls Jimin by the hair, crashing their lips in an air draining make out session.

 

"You're so adorable." The older male takes off the younger male's shirt.

 

Jungkook pouts. "Say you want me too, don't be nice."

 

"I want you to ride me in the backseat." Jimin taunts, pinching Jungkook's nipples, playing with the sensitive buds. "Want to see you bouncing on my dick, all sweaty and pretty for me." His lips latch onto Jungkook's shoulder, kissing down. "Can you do that, pretty boy?" He asks seductively. The transition from the front to the back is awkward but the moment Jungkook's on Jimin's lap, the friction gets him high again. He feels Jimin's hands slipping into his pockets, kneading his butt. When Jungkook raises his hips for the older male to slide off his pants, he feels a slap on his ass and moans in response, feeling his cheeks being spread. He uses his left hand to reach for the lube in a small box on the floor, coating his fingers and pushing them slowly inside the younger male who rests his head on Jimin's shoulder, breathing heavily into his ear. The remorse, the regret, the guilt, they all disappear the second they touch. It's pathetic how Jungkook gets kind of fucked up the moment Jimin feels him up, stretches him and whispers sweet nothing into his ear. Lubing up his own dick, the older male lifted Jungkook by the hips, lowering him onto his erection. The younger male almost sighs in relief, loving the way it feels a little too much. Slowly, Jungkook builds himself a rhythm, moving up and down, his thighs wobble but he keeps at it, wanting to get the older male off so bad.

 

"You feel _so_ hot inside me." Jungkook utters suddenly, wrapping his hands around Jimin's neck, pulling him close to his heart. He bounces faster, clenching, gasping, feeling the pulsating cock inside him. "It's so big."

 

As if thanking Jungkook for his effort and praise, Jimin strokes the younger male's shaft. "You're doing good baby, you feel _so_ good." He bites Jungkook's neck, licking the area immediately after. Jimin thrusts his hips to match Jungkook's movement, fucking into him leisurely, hitting him deep right at his sweet spot. Jungkook convulses on top of the older male, moaning right into his ear.

 

"Fuck, like that," Jungkook cries out when Jimin does that again. He almost sobs, it feels too satisfying to be true. He likes that Jimin is trying to make him climax and doesn't just sit there, doing nothing, being awkward.

 

"Yeah? You like it?" Jimin grins, thrusting upwards, feeling Jungkook's nails dig into his skin at the sensation.

 

"Please, _please_ don't stop, _fuck_ , I can't," Jungkook pants, closing his eyes, feeling in euphoria when the older male strokes him and jabs at his prostate at the same time.

 

"Gonna come for me?" Jimin asks, kissing Jungkook's jaw line down to his chest, tightening his grip on the base of Jungkook's precum leaking hard on. "Gonna be my good boy?"

 

"Yes, _please_ , just let me c-come." Jungkook begs so prettily, moving his sweaty body and riding Jimin's cock as if his life depends on it.

 

"C'mon," Jimin encourages Jungkook, his grip strong on Jungkook's ass, leaving a hand print. Their breaths mingle until Jungkook can't resist the urge to kiss the older male any longer, their tongues tangling together. "I'm close too, wanna come inside your tight hole." Jimin murmurs, licking Jungkook's ear.

 

Jimin knows exactly what to say to keep Jungkook going, his walls contracting around Jimin's dick, "I'm gonna, gonna come, shit, I'm going to-" He can't finish his sentence, and instead finishes all over himself, covering himself in cum. The older male keeps pushing inside him, rubbing him just right, fucking him in his oversensitive mode until he empties his load inside him, all hot and sticky. Gingerly, Jungkook sits up, cum seeping out from his abused hole down his legs.

 

"Now I'll be uncomfortable walking around." The younger male pouts.

 

"Come here, lay across my lap." Jimin's tone is a bit different, more commanding. Jungkook obeys without question, feeling the older male's fingers prodding inside, taking the majority of the sperm out, letting Jungkook lick his hand after. The younger male keeps eye contact, sucking on his fingers submissively.

 

"You're so cute." Jimin pulls him in for another kiss.

 

"Thanks handsome." Jungkook chuckles as he returns to the passenger seat, getting dressed. "We should hurry up, or else we'll be late."

 

"I know, no need to remind me." Jimin zips up his pants, settling back in front of the wheel and taking them to the exhibition. The art was beautiful and Jungkook seemed to enjoy it a lot. It was endearing seeing him being thrilled and talkative about different art styles. "Hey, Jungkook." Jimin says, interrupting him for a short minute. "I'd love to see your art sometime."

 

"Really?" There's an undeniable spark in the younger male's eyes.

 

Jimin nods, smiling. "You seem so passionate, I can't help but feel I'll be able to learn a lot more about art and you if I see how you express yourself."

 

"That's... a plan." Jungkook shys away, unable to hide his joy. Not often people ask him about his own creations, that's why he's glad someone is showing interest. "What about you, what are your hobbies?"

 

"I actually studied dancing religiously, I'm a back up dancer for some idols." Jimin nonchalantly says, though his words leave an impact.

 

"That's amazing!" Jungkook grabs his hand in excitement. "Who did you work with? Someone I know?"

 

"Maybe." Jimin teases, intertwining their hands. "Have you heard of Big Bang?"

 

"You're shitting me."

 

"Just open one dance practice and you'll see."

 

Jungkook confirms what Jimin said by opening a random video. "Oh my God, I've watched this video at least one hundred times and I've never noticed."

 

"They're very charismatic, everyone else gets overshadowed." Jimin doesn't seem bothered. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

 

"Sure, I think I saw a restaurant outside." The pair walks together, hands held, to a place that seems nice. Taehyung wasn't wrong, it is easy to get along with Jimin. He's a good listener, interesting and funny. Plus, he's amazing in bed. But maybe that's a piece of information he should keep private. "It's getting quite late." Jungkook notices it's night. "I should get home."

 

"I'll take you." Jimin says, paying for the meal after insisting he's the one who took Jungkook out so he has to, despite the younger male's reluctant behavior.

 

"I'm worried."

 

"Because of Sungmin?" Jimin questions, getting the hang of this conversation.

 

"Yeah. I sorta stormed out with another man." And slept with him, but details are whatever. "I don't know how he'll react."

 

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jimin offers. "I know it doesn't sound smart but maybe if we don't act awkward, he won't suspect anything."

 

Jungkook thinks. It doesn't sound smart but that means more time with Jimin so why not. "I would be very grateful."

 

"Then it's settled." Jimin smiles, parking the car near the apartment. "Are you anxious?" He sees Jungkook fidgeting in his chair.

 

"A little. I mean, last time we met he didn't even know about it." Jungkook runs a hand through his hair.

 

"Hey, it'll be okay, trust me." Jimin sounds so confident that the younger male believes him. They walk inside together to find an apologetic looking Sungmin.

 

"Kookie," He pulls the younger male in for a hug, completely ignoring Jimin's presence. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. Please don't be angry."

 

He hugs Sungmin back. "I'm... not mad, don't worry. I was being inconsiderate to an extent and I'm sorry too." Well, that's settled pretty quickly.

 

"Sungmin, right?" Jimin says when the couple separates from each other. "I'm sorry that I have left a bad first impression."

 

"No, it's clearly my fault for being overprotective of my Kookie." He wraps an arm around Jungkook's shoulder. The latter looks unhappy. "I mean, you're a very good looking man and when I saw you, I felt very insecure."

 

"About that." Jimin chuckles. "I'm actually straight."

 

"You are?" Sungmin and Jungkook ask at the same time.

 

"Yeah, I mean, I love women." Jimin takes his phone out of his pocket. "But more than anything, I love my girlfriend. We've been dating for five years now." He shows them his lock screen. A very pretty woman, his age. "So please don't feel so nervous. Jungkook did feel bad about the argument."

 

"I see, that was my bad." Sungmin grumbles. "I didn't even bother checking, I just assumed."

 

"It's alright, your boyfriend is a great guy, but unless he has boobs he isn't my type." Jungkook resists rolling his eyes so hard he becomes blind. "Anyway, I thought I'll come along to clear up this misunderstanding. I don't want bad blood with you, seeing as I'm also Taehyung's friend. Are we cool?"

 

"Yes, thank you for taking my boyfriend outside for once." Sungmin shakes Jimin's hand, now in a friendly way. "He has a tendency to reject anyone besides Taehyung, they're like twins at times."

 

"I've noticed." Jimin puts his phone back in his pocket. "But it's getting late, I'll leave you guys be. See you some other time." And just like that, he exits, leaving a relieved Sungmin and a shocked Jungkook behind.


End file.
